All Secrets Known
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: A look into a day off in the life of Commander Squall Leonhart.Please review.


Summary: Just a look into the normal off day in the life of Commander Squall Leonhart.

All Secrets Known

As I lay here on my bed, staring at my ceiling, I sometimes wonder. I don't wonder anything specific, I just wonder.

Sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if I had never met Rinoa. Other times, if I didn't have a moron for a dad, and no mom because she died giving birth to me. Which gets me wondering; what would it be like to have a family? I mean, a real family, with a mom and a dad. And maybe a sister too. I then get to wondering something else:

At what point does our consciousness enter our body? When does the soul begin to meld with the body, to become one with us?

I guess I begin to think too much on my off days, when I do nothing but eat, lay on my bed, and think. At least, that's the core of my off days.

"Squall, can you give a hand with this?" Rinoa asks of me. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I walk over to where she is, and I see her getting ready for something.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, Quistis and Selphie wanted to have a girls-night out. I hope you don't mind." I then helped her by zipping up the back of her dress for her.

"Have fun." Actually, I could use a breather. She usually leaves me alone on my off days, knowing that I prefer to do nothing but relax and think. And maybe I take her for a date once in a while during the later hours of off days. Not tonight apparently, not that I mind.

Once she's finished with her make up and brushing her hair, she stands up and turns around to face me. She walks towards me with a smile on her face and hugs me close. I wrap my arms around her as well and just enjoy the moment as best I can.

She's wearing perfume. Something kind of cheap, and something I definitely didn't buy her. I bury my face into her hair, which is considerably longer now than when I met her. I smell the faint scent of her shampoo; Cherry and Vanilla.

We stay like this for a bit before she claims that she has to go. She smiles sweetly at me before she kisses me on the lips and then walks out the door. The door slides shut behind her, and I go back to my bed and lay down.

Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if Rinoa wasn't my girlfriend. What would it have been like if Quistis or even Selphie was? Things would be different. I can say that much for certain.

Selphie would probably be a little ball of energy, as usual. Can't say that I've ever experienced her early in the morning, except on a couple of missions, and I have to admit, I have no idea where she gets all her energy. She definitely has a lot of spunk though, I'll give her that much.

And then there's Quistis. Not sure how it would be like dating her, but probably a lot like dating a female version of myself. Maybe that's why she has such a huge crush on me?

She would probably giggle at me a lot, with the way I act. Then again, I can't say that I know, personally.

It does get me curious as to what things would be like, however.

My mind explodes with all the possibilities.

However, they are best kept inside my own mind, if you get what I mean. Sometimes I wonder about all my wondering. Is it bad for me? I guess I'll never know. I know Rinoa says I think too much, but sometimes I think she doesn't think at all. I love her to death, but really, there are moments when I question just how smart she is.

And it goes without saying, that there are moments where she just makes no sense. I usually attribute that to her being, well, a girl. Girls are pretty difficult to understand, but then again, I'm a guy; I'm not supposed to understand girls completely. Sometimes I wonder if I'm supposed to understand them at all.

My stomach rumbles, and I look at the clock. 4:00 P.M. Well, can't argue with the stomach. I get up and grab my coat from a chair nearby and slip it on before heading to the cafeteria. As I wait in line, I also wonder how many things I've wondered about. I ponder for a moment on it, but find I can't count all the times I've wondered something.

The line then moves and I grab my lunch from the lunch lady, after paying her of course. I head to a table and sit down. I look hungrily at what's on my tray; beef stew and a sour dough hard roll. I grab my spoon and eat. My mouth and stomach delight as I take in bite after bite. Between spoonfuls of stew, I take a bite of my hard roll.

As I eat, I realize I must look like I haven't eaten anything in a while, though it's true. I missed last night's dinner since I was training pretty hard, and the cafeteria was closed by the time I was finished. I was also too busy thinking all day to even think about eating until now.

With my stomach filled and happy, I get up, put my tray on the counter and then head for the Training Center.

I fight Grats and T-Rexaur until I realize it's been a good couple hours. I head back to the room I share with Rinoa, and take a shower, relishing in the spray of warm water. I then get out and towel dry. I throw some clean clothes on, and I lay back down on the bed to rest a bit from all the training. The door soon opens to reveal Rinoa, looking almost the same as when she left.

"Have a good time?" I ask.

"Yeah, but there was this one guy that wouldn't leave me alone. At least, until I kicked him in the nuts." I quirk my eyebrow, curious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can even ask Selphie and Quistis. He was pretty creepy. Other than that, I did have fun." She then sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to undo her shoes. I then came up from behind her as she started taking off her jewelry, which she normally never wore, unless she was going out for a while. As I said earlier, I guess I never will understand girls.

She didn't notice me come up from behind her, so I wrap my arms around her. She leaned back into my embrace, apparently feeling comfortable. After a minute or two, she starts mumbling something. That's when I know it's time for her to go to bed, seeing as she's already asleep.

I move the covers to allow her to get under them, and pull them up around her. I kiss her lips goodnight and get into the bed myself, after putting my coat and gloves on the chair I usually put them on. Once under the blankets, Rinoa cuddles up to me, already sleeping peacefully.

I sigh as I begin to fall sleep myself. As I am about to fall asleep, I wonder when I should tell her that I love her, and decide that I'll wrestle with that in the morning.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
